


Did Someone Order A Cowboy?

by Hans_On



Series: Once Upon An October [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Cowboy fetish, M/M, cowboy boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hans_On/pseuds/Hans_On
Summary: Sam hires a cowboy performer for Dean as a birthday prank but it becomes his own undoing.*Second day of Promptober challenge on the Profound Bond server!*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Once Upon An October [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Did Someone Order A Cowboy?

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost titled 'Save A Horse' - but it felt a little too on the nose XD
> 
> #3

He had the best prank planned for Dean. 

Sam had put an ad on Craigslist for a birthday party cowboy and had actually gotten a response from a dude who said he had experience of doing almost thirty get-togethers; birthdays, bachelorette parties, pranks.

He had two packages - ‘Costume Lite’ and ‘The Full Experience’ for all of his get-ups, from what Sam understood from his site and portfolio.

The dude had a  _ portfolio!  _ There was a list of surprisingly varied roles that he would perform as: the firefighter, the doctor, the cop, the stripper, the cowboy and a few others. He even had references and reviews! So Sam had felt somewhat reassured once he placed a couple calls that this wasn’t a murderer.

He figured ‘Costume Lite might be a half-assed get-up like just chaps and a fake gun but Sam wanted Dean to get, well, the full experience.

He had been messaging back and forth with the guy to confirm and Castiel Novak had reassured Sam that he had a very authentic outfit. He had also said he offered rope services if Sam felt like his brother might want that but Sam figured lassos were more ‘rancher’ than ‘cowboy’.

He basically just wanted to be able to get a picture of Dean’s face when Sam’s present for his birthday turned out to be a performer.

It would get back at him for the life sized, cardboard cutout clown he had put in Sam’s bedroom last October.

Sam made sure Novak had the date, a time and Dean’s address. He would let Dean know a courier would be coming with his present and had already set up the lie of not being able to hang out on the day, with the promise to do something the day after.

He would show up a half hour later, hopefully catch Dean being an utter nerd with his new cowboy friend in a shootout or some standoff nonsense and he would have blackmail material for the next year of his brother’s life.

He’d get a blown-up picture of Dean’s dumbass face and teach him.

* * *

The location of his client’s home was secluded enough that Castiel didn’t feel discomforted as he walked across the front yard to the door. His closest neighbour was what in the suburbs would be a cater-corner away and he doubted they would care that a cowboy was walking up to Dean Winchester’s door.

Every step on the walkway clinked with the sound of the reiner-style spurs on his boots. The cowhide shotgun chaps over his jeans were plain but the raised heel boots were ornate and pleasingly heavy underneath. The Stetson perched on his head was secure but Castiel still checked the valley of the crease dipped toward his face, having been told it was rakish on him.

After ringing the doorbell, he adjusted his gun belt with a soft sigh, cocked a hip slightly and waited. The door opened and a frankly gorgeous guy with a welcoming smile stood in the doorway.

“Hell-luhhh…?” The smile melted into slack-jawed surprise as he looked out at Castiel with wide green eyes. He got a slow once-over and then some gutteral noise from the back of Winchester’s throat.

“Good day. I have a delivery for a Dean Winchester.” He pushed up on the brim of his hat and smiled, a small pleased thing a lot less professional than the one he usually gave clients because… this one? Sam Winchester’s brother could definitely get the ‘full experience’ that had been paid for if he wanted it.

“Oh... oh.” Dean cleared his throat, a pinkened flush rising up his cheeks. “Are you the courier? Umm… yeah, come in. Sorry.”

It was his turn to look, taking in the lightly scruffed, dirty blonde as he stepped back from the doorway to let him by. His eyebrows rose at the curved lines of Dean’s legs as he stepped past, removing his hat pinched by the crown, and he placed it on the side table just behind his host.

Castiel’s smile widened at the hitched breath his ears captured as he leaned in and he spun away, letting himself further into the hallway.

“Where can we go? Your brother indicated we might need somewhere with space.” He heard the close steps behind him of his eager follower and looked over his shoulder to catch Dean looking down at his feet. 

“Uhh. Space for what?” Dean dragged his eyes up with effort, going even redder. “Sam didn’t exactly tell me what, umm, this gift was? It’s not like an animal or anything right?” Winchester’s sense of preservation seemed to kick back in as he started to gather himself, looking slightly suspicious.

Castiel pursed his lips and took a look around the corner, into the first doorway and aha. Perfection.

“Your living room will do.”

“If you have like a cow or something man, I don’t want any animals in my house!” Castiel walked ahead of Dean, giving a hum in response to his sudden vocality. “If this is Sam’s idea of a prank, you can tell him to shove it up his -”

“There’s no livestock involved. Just you.” Castiel turned around, just in the doorway as Dean marched in behind him, so hot on his heels that he almost walked into his chest. “And me.”

“Eh?” Not his brightest moment but Castiel would forgive him. It would seem Sam had sent him wrapped as one of his brother’s weaknesses if the tint of color rising on his cheeks again was any indication. Or it might be how Castiel gripped his tee and suddenly wrapped his fist in it, hauling the slightly taller man close.

“You look like a  _ slick _ . You could use some breaking in.” Castiel tilted his chin up, smirking into the hazel sunbursts in green eyes. Dean mouthed soundlessly before licking his lips.

“Uhh…” Winchester started breathlessly, pupils suddenly eating up iris. “You aren’t - my brother didn’t hire a... _ are _ you?” Castiel cocked an eyebrow, pursing his lips tightly again.

“Stop pussy-footing around what you want to ask. Or I’m going to get short, real fast… and maybe the way I’ll brand you is with these spurs when I’m riding you.” With a yank and a twist of his body, Castiel pushed Dean around, propelling him backward into his own living room as he made another voiceless sound, face stunned.

“Oh my  _ God _ .” Dean was looking at him with an expression of mixed disbelief, awe and glee.

“Now your brother,” Castiel stalked forward as Dean stepped back, stumbling but his face still flushed with pleasure. “Assured me that you didn’t need to be reined in, but I find I’m regretting not bringing a rope for you.” Dean finally stopped running, breathing heavily with anticipation as Castiel stepped into his space again. “These lovely broad shoulders, what I’m sure is a very nice chest… you would be a sight in a harness, with a nice alamar knot, right, here.” He pressed two fingers pointedly into Dean’s sternum, right over his breastbone.

“W-what else might Sam have told you by the way? And...umm, he’s covering all of…” Dean swallowed thickly, Castiel’s eyes drawn to his Adam’s apple by the motion. He waved one hand vaguely at him so he got the message.

“Everything’s covered. So… how's about you get naked.” 

* * *

He had planned on maybe bursting in the back way, from Dean’s patio to the living room, but when he went by the wide windows the blinds were closed, surprisingly.

Sam had no choice but to try to use the front door quietly and hope he didn’t alert Dean he was coming so he could extricate himself from any compromising position. If he actually caught Dean in the cowboy get up - which he was almost completely sure if it were good he’d ask Novak if he could try it on - he would definitely take pictures and make sure they were holiday greeting cards for everyone he knew this year. 

The amount he was paying for this experience, he had to milk his revenge.

It turned out however he didn’t even need to use Dean’s spare key, which was slightly troubling, as the front door opened when he turned the knob. He took a step into the quiet house and had a single moment of panic that maybe he had made a horrible mistake - oh Jesus what if his brother was dead - before he heard a brief, muffled noise from further inside.

Sam almost tiptoed down the hallway, he was a big dude after all, and crept up to the living room doorway, bracing himself. It was, too quiet, he thought again, right before his brother’s voice shattered it.

“Oh God!” A desperate keen of a cry that cut off so abruptly into a loud grunt, that Sam looked around the corner before his brain really caught up with how Dean sounded.

Too much naked skin everywhere and Dean straddled over the strong thighs of a guy sunk, spine-curved into his favourite armchair, a dark mess of a head tilted up at his brother who was fucking himself urgently on the guy in cowboy boots. Literally nothing but cowboy boots.

In the moment it took him to see much too much of everything, including his brother’s bare ass and how very impaled he was, who he could only assume was Castiel Novak, hired performer, groaned like he was dying as he bucked up under Dean and then finished with an expression that looked somewhere between in excruciating pain and desperately in love.

Sam pulled back with his eyes squeezed shut and made a face as he flapped his hands ineffectually. He covered his ears but wasn’t spared hearing his brother’s climax in a litany of ‘yesyesfuckyes’ either. 

The house went back blissfully, graciously quiet, after a dull thud and a curse and a raspy chuckle of a laugh. Sam snuck out while he could still escape with his dignity, locking the door behind himself and going home to scrub his brain with bleach.

Later that evening he got a simple text from Dean, that promised his next prank would involve his brother’s Baby, some rotten eggs and all the toilet paper he could buy.

_ [8:57pm] Dean: Best. birthday present. EVER. And thanks for locking the door. We only just noticed. Anybody could have walked in here and killed us =D _

Fucking jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> KhajitTink, once again with being the sounding board 💗
> 
> (If you decide to join us on Discord: https://discord.gg/profoundbond - please be 18+ years, thanks! )
> 
> Crash-course in cowboy terminology:  
> slick: unbroken horse/alamar knot: a type of harness knot/reiner spurs and shotgun chaps carefully researched and chosen for reasons.
> 
> Comments loved, kudos welcome! <3


End file.
